thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Woods-The 32nd Hunger Games
Chapter One My name is Flare Bellheart. I was born and raised in District 3 by my father along with my older sister, Renae. My mother died when I was eight. The factory she was working in malfunctioned and blew up. We didn't even have anything left to bury. I've always thought life in District 3 was unfair. District 2 is a Career district. District 4 is a Career district. We aren't. Why aren't we? All District 4 does is swim and catch fish. We support the Capitol with a lot of their technology. On the day of the reaping for the 32nd Hunger Games, I was fifteen and Renae was seventeen. My dad was depressed. Renae put her hands and my shoulders and told me something. "Flare, no matter what happens today, you don't volunteer." She ordered me. "I know. But you don't volunteer for me either." I said. Renae shook her head. "Flare, it's different. You're my little sister and, and, and…" Tears sprang into her eyes. "Just don't." I pleaded. "I won't if you don't." She whispered as she hugged me. I nodded. "That sounds fine." In the Town Square, our district escort, Osa Fargrove, was pacing up and down the stage, checking that every name was in the two crystal balls on stage, that our depressed and silent mentor Katja Hall was coming, that her lavender, peacock-like dress was up to snuff. Finally, the video reminding us of the Dark Days finished and Osa made her way to the microphone. "Now, it is time to pick a wonderful young lady for the 32nd Hunger Games!" Her hand dove deep into the ball of girl's names. She pulled out a slip and read it loudly. "Flare Bellheart!" She proclaimed. It was me. I couldn't believe it had actually been me. As I made my way up to the stage, I saw Renae looking at me, her mouth hanging open in shock. The boy from my district that year was a boy named Hesel Dryn, a boy about Renae's age. When saying goodbye to my family, my father gave me a ring. It had a small orange stone on it carved to look like a spark. "This was your mothers." He said. "She said she would give it to either of you if you were reaped for the Hunger Games. It was her cousin Ryla's token and was given to your mother when she died in the Hunger Games." He slipped it onto my finger, hugged me, and left. We rolled into the Capitol the next morning and I was immediately worked on by a staff of bizarrely dressed people. I was dressed in an orange gown that sparks flew off of and it glowed faintly and even smelled a bit like smoke. The next three days in training, I became handy with throwing knives and already knew how to set a lot of traps. I received an eight in training for my skills. On the night of my interview, I wore a flowing blue dress. Caesar looked absolutely terrifying, his eyes, lips and hair neon yellow. That night, I couldn't fall asleep. Tomorrow would be my doom. Chapter Two I was dressed in a dark green shirt with black pants and boots. When I was lifted into the arena, my eyes were instantly confused. To my left lied a forest full of flowers and sunlight, and to my right a darker forest that looked ominous but not deadly. The clock continued on down. I was between the girl from District 9 and the boy from District 11. I got ready to run towards the Cornucopia. The gong sounded and I dashed off my pedestal towards the golden horn. I grabbed a vest of throwing knives and hoisted a backpack. I took a knife out of my vest and threw it at the boy from 5 who was running towards me. I retrieved the knife from his body and turned around, dodging a sword from the girl from 6. I grabbed a staff, hit her in the stomach and hit her over the head my backpack. I sliced her stomach and ran, leaving her there. In the lighter forest, I stumbled. I just killed two other kids I didn't know the name of, without a second thought. I collapsed against a tree and screamed, reeling back. The moss, the bright green moss covering the trunk burned. I had a bright red streak down my right arm. I travelled away a bit more before unpacking my backpack to find a pot, a full water bottle, a blanket, a pack of beef jerky and matches. Thirteen cannon shots fire and in the sky I see the faces of Hesel, both from 5, 6, 7, the boy from 8, both from 10, the girl from 11, and both from 12.